BAR
The BAR (Browning Automatic Rifle Model 1918) is a weapon in the Day of Defeat series. In both games it is the American's light machine gun and assault weapon. The BAR is used by the support infantry class in the original Day of Defeat, serving as a light machine gun and assault weapon. In Day of Defeat: Source it fills a role similar to an assault rifle, but can be used as a machine gun if need be, and is used by support class. History In 1917, John Browning had personally brought to Washington, D.C. two types of automatic weapons for the purposes of demonstration: a water-cooled machine gun (later adopted as the Model 1917 Machine Gun) and a shoulder-fired automatic rifle known then as the Browning Machine Rifle or BMR, both chambered for the standard U.S. .30-06 Springfield cartridge. Browning had arranged for a public demonstration of both weapons at a location outside of Washington, D.C. known as Congress Heights. There, on 27 February 1917, in front of a crowd of 300 people (including high-ranking military officials, Congressmen, Senators, foreign dignitaries and the press), Browning staged a live fire demonstration which so impressed the gathered crowd, that he was immediately awarded a contract for the weapon and it was hastily adopted into service (the water-cooled machine gun would undergo further testing). The M1918 is a selective fire, air-cooled automatic Rifle using a gas-operated long-stroke piston rod actuated by propellant gases bled through a vent in the barrel. The bolt is locked by a rising bolt lock. The gun fires from an open bolt. The spring-powered cartridge casing extractor is contained in the bolt and a fixed ejector is installed in the trigger group. The BAR is striker fired (the bolt carrier serves as the striker) and uses a trigger mechanism with a fire selector lever that enables operating in either semi-automatic or fully automatic firing modes. The selector lever is located on the left side of the receiver and is simultaneously the manual safety (selector lever in the “S” position – weapon is "safe", “F” – single "fire", “A” – "automatic" fire). The “safe” setting blocks the trigger. Day of Defeat The BAR has similar functionality to the MP44 and the Bren, but with more power than the MP44 and less recoil than the Bren. It is also slightly more accurate that the MP44, but harder to use at longer ranges in some situations due to the recoil. The BAR also has a built-in Bipod, so it can be used as a Light Machine Gun if required. However, the user must be wary of the small twenty round magazine. Day of Defeat: Source In Day of Defeat: Source the BAR is a direct complement of the Axis MP44 as it has similar gameplay functionality. It has a smaller magazine capacity with only 20 rounds vs the MP-44's 30 rounds. However, the BAR has a faster reload time to compensate the smaller magazine capacity. The bipod is removed from this game, but the ability of switching the BAR between semi and full-auto mode by hitting the alt-fire key has replaced it. In-Game the BAR deals 50 damage to the torso, 38 damage to the arms or legs, and 125 damage to the head. Having 50 damage to the torso makes the BAR potentially kill opponents very quickly with just two bullets. Having superior damage than the sub-machine guns like the MP40 and M1 Thompson, the BAR lacks in recoil. The heavy recoil produced by firing this weapon in fully automatic will need some training to get used to. Trivia *The BAR in Day of Defeat before 1.0 did not in fact have a bipod. It was added in the 1.0 patch. *The BAR in Day of Defeat is a model M1918A2 which was the mass produced model for World War II, but in Day of Defeat: Source is a M1918A1; a model with semi auto fire that was produced mostly for the United States Marines in much smaller numbers. The M1918A2 model lack semi auto fire, but had the ability to fire at a reduced rate of fire instead. *It was quite common for a BAR user to remove the bipod on the BAR during World War II in order to make it lighter and more maneuverable. Category:Day of Defeat Weapons Category:Day of Defeat: Source Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns